


Be With You

by MajorMinor



Series: Tumblr One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor
Summary: Prompt: Valkyrie telling Thor she's pregnant





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this with the biggest, dopiest, cheesy grin on my face? yeah. i don't write enough fluff.

This should have been impossible. Brunhilde had every reason in the entire galaxy to think that this was impossible. Asgardian children were rare, there was never any real rush to have kids when you could live for thousands of years and there was never any real threat to your homeland. But then Ragnarok happened, and Thanos not even a week later. When the remaining Asgardians finally settled in Norway, the population of Asgardian children somehow managed to take an even bigger nose dive. 

There were only a few children and parents who had survived the snap, and even fewer that actually had actually had kids since they settled into New Asgard, but Brunhilde knew those children hadn’t been the happiest of accidents. No one wanted to bring kids into a world so grim. Brunhilde remembered a woman who approached her about eight months after they had settled into New Asgard, her face puffy and red from crying. 

“I don’t know what to do.” she had cried. “I can’t bring a baby into all  _ this. _ What good mother would do that to her child?” 

Brunhilde couldn’t remember what she had said to console the woman, but nine months later, the village threw a huge feast for the first Asgardian baby girl born in their new home. It had been incredibly sweet and morale in the village shot up to the moon and back for days after. 

After the second pregnancy was announced, a young man came up to Thor one night when he and Brunhilde were out drinking. It was about six months into his wife’s pregnancy, and the entire village had rallied together to make sure that the couple felt as supported as possible. There were plenty of older fathers, grandfathers, and uncles in New Asgard who probably could have given much better advice, but seeing that Thor was their leader, the man went to him.

Thor had looked so confused by this sudden demand for advice that he had no experience with. She had never seen him so at a loss for words, well, until today that is.

"But...how?" Thor asked.

They were on a hill that overlooked the village, the one spot Thor always came to to get away when things just seemed to be too overwhelming (which was starting to feel like every day). She had gone looking for him as soon as she was done helping out on the docks, which now after breaking the news that she was pregnant, was wondering if that was something that was safe for her to do. 

Gods, she hated being in this mindset of what good and wasn’t good for her, especially so early on. She had only found out two weeks ago, and if her math was right, she was only three months along. That felt about right, she and Thor had sex on a regular basis, but around the time she must have gotten pregnant, they had put their relationship on pause. 

After Thor had been asked for advice by the expectant father, he had shut himself away. She’d seen him maybe three or four times around the village, and had gone to check on him countless times. Korg would always answer the door and try to keep the news as chipper as possible, telling her with a smile that Thor just needed his space and time to get back to normal. She appreciated it at first, she knew that Korg cared for Thor and would look after him, but after a week went by, and then two, Brunhilde started to get agitated with Korg’s constant non-answers when she’d ask about Thor, and Thor avoiding her. 

When he finally reappeared, it was almost a month later. He had gone to see her at her house to apologize for disappearing on her, and somehow, one thing lead to another, and then, well then, Brunhilde was puking her guts up on the docks two weeks ago, finally admitting to herself that it wasn’t just years of bad ale and cheap spirits catching up to her. 

“I don’t think I have to explain how the birds and the bees work.” Brunhilde answered. It was a poor attempt at humor, her voice barely giving the sentence any inflection. She was pacing back and forth in front of Thor who was sitting on the ground. 

Neither one of them said anything for several moments, as if there was anything they could say. They had never gotten a chance to discuss their relationship past where it was, well, where it  _ had  _ been prior to Thor’s self imposed exile. Before that, they were both fairly content with going steady, and stopped acting so shocked when villagers would say ‘your boyfriend’ or ‘your girlfriend’ when being asked about one another. 

Marriage had only been teased at one drunken night, right after the first pregnancy had been announced as a matter of fact. One of the elders had raised a glass and gave a toast to the new baby and to she and Thor. 

“To Brunhilde and Thor,” he had said. “May we have a proper king and queen to celebrate soon too.” Everyone in the tavern had given their cheers and hollers in agreement, but everyone was drunk or somewhere close to it for it to be taken seriously, she and Thor sure didn’t, and if they did, it wasn’t something that came up in conversations afterward. 

But Brunhilde wouldn’t lie and say that she wasn’t at least a little keen on the idea of being married to Thor. She wasn’t one for the huge festival that would follow a royal Asgardian marriage, but the thought of a small ceremony with the two of them, the Avengers if they could manage to come out, and maybe Korg and Meik (if she could trust them to not go behind her back and plan a party for the whole affair) was one that had always put a smile on her face. 

But they hadn’t even gotten the chance to at least say ‘hey, being married and joint rulers of our little village would be pretty nice, right?’ before being thrust into the same plight of confusion and surprise as the couples they had consoled not so long ago. 

She stopped her pacing and sat on the grass next to Thor, let out a long sigh, and ran her hands over her face. “Thousands of years we’ve been alive,” she said, “thousands of enemies I’ve killed and survived, and a little baby is what’s going to cause me the most trouble.” 

“Do you...do you not want it?” Thor spoke up cautiously. 

There wasn’t any part of her that didn’t dislike the idea of having a child with Thor. It just ate her up inside that they had never gotten any real chance to discuss their plans for a family, and now they had to have that conversation when neither one of them was mentally ready to do so. 

“No, I mean, yes. I mean,” she shook her head and groaned. “I just wish we’d had more time. More time to just  _ be. _ ”

“We’d have had all the time in the world if it weren’t for,” 

“No, stop that.” she snapped. She hated when Thor did this. It was no secret that he was still bitter about the battle against Thanos in Wakanda. “That’s not what this is about. We still have time.” she said. She reached over and took Thor’s hand in hers, tracing the lines in his palm. “I just wish we’d had more time to figure out what we want for each other is what I meant.” 

Thor nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Just do better. I know you can.” 

They sat in silence again for a long time. There were a thousand different sentences Brunhilde tested in her mind, but none of them seemed to fit. If it hadn’t been for Thor finally speaking up, she was sure they would have sat there through the night not saying a single word to each other. 

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked. 

“I don’t want to do anything.” she said after a moment’s pause to think on her answer. “I don’t want to do anything but be with you, and with our family, and keep living. I hate that we didn’t have time to ever talk about this sort of thing, but now that we’re here, I’m just,” she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “I’m fine with this. Nervous as hell, but I know that when the nerves pass, I don’t want to do anything. I just want us to stick through it.” 

She looked up and at Thor. He was quiet, but there was a small smile spreading across his lips. “ _ Our  _ family.” he said at last. 

Brunhilde couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the small smile on Thor’s face that was now forming into a dopey grin. “All that I just said, and  _ that’s _ what you focused on?”

“Um, yes? Our family is, Odin’s beard, it just is, huh?” 

“Well, it will be in about, hhm, six more months?” 

Thor let out a short laugh, which turned into a full on fit before pulling Brunhilde into his lap and kissing her. “Gods, we’re really gonna do this, huh?” 

“No reason not to. I just wanna do it with you.” 

Thor opened his mouth to say something else, but Brunhilde stopped him with another kiss. There was nothing else to be said, at least not right now. All she wanted to do was be with him in this moment, and live in the memory that she’d tell their child years down the line. 


End file.
